lordoftheringsanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin Oakenshield
Thorin Oakenshield was a Dwarf who appeared only in The Hobbit (Animated). He was the leader of the Dwarves on the quest to retake Lonely Mountain. Biography Bilbo Baggins came to the house of the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins one morning, looking for a burglar, whom they needed in their quest and Bilbo had been chosen. Thorin told Bilbo their story. Long ago, Dwarves and Men owned Lonely Mountain and all the riches inside, for Dwarves were the greatest of craftsmen. But then the Dragon Smaug came. He wanted the Dwarves' treasure, so he attacked them, killing them all with his Fiery breath. Thorin was the last descendant of the Dwarf King so he considered "Smaug's" treasure rightfully his. After hearing the Dwarves' story, Bilbo signed a contract to assist them and the next day they set out on their journey. Trolls and Goblins At one point, when Gandalf was absent, they were captured by Trolls. But the Wizard arrived to rescue them and they took weapons stolen from others by the Trolls. It was in this way that Thorin acquired Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. The group was also captured by Goblins at one point and taken to their leader, the The Great Goblin. Again, they were rescued by Gandalf, but in their haste to escape Bilbo was separated from the group. Smaug Later, the Dwarves were met up with by Bilbo and they, along with Gandalf, fled the mountain while the Goblins, deprived of their leader, gave pursuit. The group climbed up trees and believed themselves to to be safe. However, the Goblins set fire to the trees and they were only just rescued by giant Eagles, who were indebted to Gandalf. Gandalf then had to go, leaving them to continue the journey alone. Thorin and his companions were first saved by Bilbo from the mandibles of giant spiders and then from the Wood Elves' prison until finally they reached their destination: Lonely Mountain. As the Burglar, Bilbo was chosen to go in first, so he slipped inside. They then heard yelling and Bilbo came running out, his clothes smoking. after Thorin extinguished him, he asked him what he had managed to burgle. The Hobbit held up a valuable family heirloom. But then Smaug roared out of his cave and, believing the Dwarves to be from the nearby Man village, attacked it. Bilbo saw to it that Bard, the chief archer, knew where Smaug's weakness was. Bard shot the Dragon and sent him tumbling out of the sky and into the ocean, where he died. Thorin then sent a message to his relatives far away that he had the gold at last. War Weeks later, the companions' enjoyment of their riches was interrupted when Bard and his men demanded a portion of the gold for killing the Dragon. An army of Wood Elves too, demanded a stake. The Hobbit said he would be glad to share the gold with them, but Thorin was stubborn. He refused, and the Men and Elves promised there would be war. Thorin by Bilbo and the Dwarf King called him a "coward" who "knew nothing of war". Thorin's relatives then arrived, the dwarves' army. But then the Goblins came roaring over the hill and the armies of Men, Dwarves and Elves banded together to fight them. Several of the Dwarves were killed and Thorin was mortally wounded in combat. The Goblins were too strong for the alliance, but just as they were about to be overrun, a new army came: the army of the Eagles! After the Battle of 5 Armies, which claimed the lives of six of his companions, Thorin, on his deathbed, called for Bilbo. He apologized for the things he had said before he died. Personality Thorin had a firm sense of honor and pride when it came to others taking his treasure; he was less strict when it was he taking the others' treasure! He was willing to fight and die to protect his right to his possessions and also did not like to be made wrong. This happened when he figured the Swords taken from the Trolls were made by Trolls. He was proven wrong, though, and this he did not like. Appearance Thorin, like all Dwarves, was nearly as short as a Hobbit. He had a large nose and a beard that went to his feet. Category:The Hobbit Category:Dwarves Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters